sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart
Essence, being, soul--this is the domain of the heart aspect. Users of this aspect approach the idea of the individual in a metaphysical sense. The signature power associated with this aspect is the ability to form a special bond with one person and share in their abilities. Heart's associated element is Earth. Those under the Heart aspect may freely use Earth powers in addition to those under their own sign. Playing a Hero of Heart Heart signifies the metaphysical core of a person's being. Souls interact in a variety of ways, forming bonds of love, hate, or friendship between them. Heroes of Heart are uniquely sensitive to these bonds everywhere they are found, often expressing a strong interest or even obsession with them. A Hero of Heart generally has a good idea of where everyone stands with each other, though is not gifted with any special knowledge of how to effect any changes to the relationships they observe, not even their own. This is often at the core of a lot of their personal turmoil. The Heart aspect is similar to the Blood aspect in many regards. Heart observes the state of souls in relation to each other, while Blood is uniquely purposed for modifying those relationships without any of Heart's special insight. This is one example of how many aspects can pair together, perfectly making up for the other's shortcomings. With regards to dealing with the game's challenges, things often become quite personal for the Hero of Heart, who feels responsible both for the wellbeing of their teammates and for inflicting vengeance on any who have wronged them. Effects Soul Mate Intrinsic Effect Required Level: 4 ''' Contest: None Upon reaching the appropriate level to gain this Continuous Effect, the Hero of Heart forms a powerful bond with a willing character. This can be a romantic bond, a strong friendship, a kismesissitude, a legitimate platonic hatred, or any other special relationship that draws two people together. The soul mate can change, but this should not be done lightly--those under the heart aspect form extremely powerful emotional bonds that are not easily broken. The character with this passive effect may at any time thereafter purchase and use one effect from their partner's list when selecting powers, whether the partner is present or not. The effect may be different each time, but there may only be one such effect in the character's repertoire at any time. Furthermore, the Hero of Heart gains +2 AT, +1 Physical Soak and +2 DV when within 20 yards of their partner. The two characters add +4 to any healing effects they use on each other. The two partners from now on seem to understand one another a bit better. They can intuit the direction and approximate distance of their partner, and gain some extra insight into their emotional state. Should the Hero's partner die, they gain 5 stress points (this number may be adjusted if the death is more traumatic than normal). If the partner fails to be revived, the Hero of Heart can receive a new one after a full day has passed. '''Legacy Intrinsic Effect Required Level: 8 ''' Contest: None If the Hero of Heart or their partner witness or are informed of the death of the other, they may do one of two things during that scene: 1) Die in their partner's place. The dead character returns to life with full health without using a dreamself, while the Hero of Heart immediately slumps over, dead. 2) Use the tremendous emotion released by the death of their partner to automatically succeed at one attack roll, skill test, or skill contest this scene. The roll should be treated as an automatic 413. '''Wrench Contest: Trolling vs Pestering The user spurns the target so sharply that they recoil as if struck. Affected targets gain 2 Stress and are dazed on their next turn Smash Contest: Shenanigans vs Focusing The user lashes out at the target's soul, dealing 4d6 Light damage. Inanimate targets are unaffected. Appeal Contest: None As an ongoing effect, any creature attempting to attack or use a power on the user must contest their Trolling vs the user's Pestering, with a +2 bonus to their trolling. If the attacker fails, they spend their action, but not their power, and are unable to bring themselves to harm the user this round. If the power is one that would strike multiple targets at once, the attacker makes the contest at a +4 bonus. Stopping an attack this way ends the effect. Steal Heart Active (+) Effect Contest: Pestering vs Trolling The user tests pestering vs the target's trolling. If the user succeeds, the target becomes a free-willed ally for the duration of the Power. They will gladly fight former allies to defend the user, but won't behave suicidally. They will also obey simple commands, such as standing aside and letting the user and their friends pass. At the end of the Power's duration, the targets return to their proper state of mind and probably gets pretty mad. TLC Passive (-) Effect Contest: None The target heals an amount of damage equal to the user's level every round and gains +2 DV for the duration of this power. Heartbeating Contest: AT vs DV The user rains blows down on the enemy, making two standard attacks as part of this power. If an ally within line of sight has been injured or afflicted since your last turn, you make a third standard attack, and add +2 to your AT on all three attacks. Chill Heart Contest: Trolling vs Enduring The target is stunned and takes 2d6 Ice damage as the user attacks the very core of their being. Ties Contest: Pestering vs Trolling The user gives or takes one ongoing effect or affliction to or from the target, regardless of the receiving party's eligibility for such. <3 Contest: None The target heals an amount of damage equal to 4d6 plus the user's level. Take Heart Contest: None The target is cured of all afflictions. Soothe Contest: None The user cures the target of any number of stress points, and then immediately gains that number themselves. Enmity Contest: None The user selects a single target within range, and floods them with every bit of hate they can muster. The target gains 4 stress. As an affliction, the target also gains -4 DV and takes an additional 1d6 physical damage from every power or attack that they are affected by. Split Personality Active (+) Effect Contest: None As an ongoing effect, the user inhabits two bodies at once, acting via dreamself as well as using their waking form. This process is taxing, however, and the user suffers -2 Cool while doing so. If the character has multiple dreamselves, they may use this power to have any two of the character's selves active at any given time. Light of the Soul Passive (-) Effect Contest: Focusing vs Focusing (see below) For the duration of the power, any creature attempting to deal damage to the user must contest their focusing vs the user's for each separate damaging effect or attack. On a success, they deal damage as normal and this effect ends. On a failure, the user takes no damage.